Une légende chez moi !
by Chabrolle98
Summary: Alice se sent seule depuis qu'elle a quitté sa région natale mais celle si reçoit peu de news de ses amis. Chaque soir, elle prit pour demander que quelqu'un la réconforte mais rien, puis pendant une nuit de pleine lune et souhaite à l'homme de la Lune, que ce soit Jack Frost qu'il puisse le faire le lendemain du souhait, elle se réveille en criant en le voyant endormi dans son lit
1. L'appel de l'Homme de la Lune

**Chapitre 1 : L'Appel de L'Homme de la Lune **

* Narrateur Externe*

Dans une ville historique qui un le coté médiévale et pleins de ressources, pour ses tours, ses maisons, ses archéologies, sa belle cathédrale attaché à l 'abbaye d 'un grand moine, et enfin ses thermes pour son eau douce pas loin des montagnes des Vosges …

Alice : Oui c' est bon la on a compris sur la ville ou je suis -_-"

Narrateur : Calme toi c' est important la descrip- * se fait assommer *

Alice : On s' en branle * se tourne vers les lecteurs* oh pardon *regarde le Narrateur *…

Narrateur : X.x

Alice : Bon tant pis .

* Fin du Narrateur Externe*

* Narrateur Alice *

Bref, vu qu' il est mort sa sera moi qui va raconter eh eh eh * Tousse* alors, * lit le début écrit par le crétin de narrateur* ah voilà, dans un grand bâtiment qui se trouve proche de la sortie de la ville, une fille sortit de l 'endroit, elle avait les cheveux châtains noir bouclés et les yeux d 'un marron sombre, … C 'est moi :D

Les lecteurs : *Facepalm*

Hum, donc, elle avait un regard très triste et un cœur brisé car elle avait subis de doux malheurs depuis qu' elle a eu son départ, elle venait d 'une région appelé la Picardie, une région dont tout le monde l 'adorait et l 'acceptait. Elle n' avait jamais eu de difficultés appart à l ' école primaire public, cette fille se considère un peu comme la fille de la campagne, elle aimait le silence, le bruit du vent, ... mais elle pense aussi qu' elle est une des enfants de la Lune (non pas la maladie), elle est née un Lundi de pleine lune en Novembre qui est proche de la saison de l 'Hiver, … Repassons maintenant à la réalité ù_ù ← ceci est un smiley, elle regarda le ciel * s'arrête* non mais j 'en ai marre de faire le il ou le elle bon, je vais dire je comme sa j 'aurai pas a m' emmerder, je regardas le ciel en soupirant et en pensant que je n' aurai toujours pas une personne avec moi.

Moi : Satané vie à la noix *shoot un cailloux avec mon pied * .

Je déteste la solitude, c' est quelque chose de souffrant pour moi. Puis je pensais a toute mes prières, mais il y en a une et sa sera la dernière que je ferrais, y aura pas que Dieu qui m' écoutera, je le demanderai à l 'Homme de la Lune, lui il peux m' aider . Je mis mes écouteurs pour faire partir un bout de la tristesse, je mis « Try » de P!nk. Je me demandais si sa marchera, quel question !

6 heures plus tard …

Je regardais mes devoirs qui sont à faire pour Lundi, roh des maths, de l 'espagnol, ... la barbe ! Tant mieux que je fais mes devoirs tout les samedis, j 'ai une seule envie c' est de dormir, jouez, dessiner, … les seules trucs à faire dans ma vie, oui mais y a les études qui comptent, tu parles sa sert à rien et un boulot aussi, j 'ai toujours la flem à travailler et à m' ennuyer, puis je suis obliger j ' ai une moyenne à remonter et 5 ans à finir pour enfin retourner dans mon chez moi en Picardie, je me sentirais encore mieux là bas, je n' aurais plus les critiques et les insultes dans mon dos, la pouf de ma classe, le bruit, tout les moments ennuyeux, … . Si seulement y avait pas de cours, cette saison d 'automne est trop longue, ce que je veux c' est de la neige, oui tout les enfants veulent de ça, qu' il neige pour pas avoir école et rester s' amuser avec ses amis à une bataille de boule de neige, … Des amis, je n' en ai pas ici sauf en dans ma région, je ne reçois que peu de news par semaine, ils me manquent et eux aussi, ils attendent mon retour .

A 23h00 :

Je commençais a mettre mon pyjama, tee-shirt et mini short, j 'éteignis mon ordinateur, ma tablette et ma lampe de chevet, je regardas à la fenêtre pour vérifier si la Lune était là, elle y est mais une vu pleine, c' était le moment je me mettais mis sur le bord de mon lit pour être proche de ma fenêtre, je regardas la lune qui brillait de mille éclats, je commençais alors ma prière à Dieu, bien sur je chuchotait pour pas que mes parents entendent sinon ils vont croire que je suis réellement folle. En finissant je fis le signe de croix et en disant « Amen » pour dire que c' est la fin de ma prière. C 'est maintenant que je dois le demander à l 'Homme de la Lune.

Moi : Cher Homme de la Lune, vous êtes sûrement le seule qui pourrais m' aider à accepter ma demande, depuis que j 'ai quitter ma région je n' ai eu que des malheurs, je vis que des souffrances en ce moment tout ça à cause de la solitude, ce que je voudrais c' est qu' il est une personne pour me faire disparaître ma douleur, vous pouvez m' envoyer n' importe le quel ou la quelle, même si c' est une légende, de toute façon ça met égale, … A oui une chose, dites à Jack Frost, qu' il fasse vite tomber de la neige, je n' ai connu que sa légende comme ça, il n' est pas très pas connu, puis en France personne ne le connaît. Et si c' est lui que vous m'envoyer ce n' est pas grave, j ' avais hésiter pour lui au début. Je vous en prit sil vous plaît que vous acceptiez ma demande. Je vous remercirai du fond du cœur.

Quand j 'avais finit ma phrase, elle brilla encore plus que tout à l 'heure, elle était plus éclatante que ça. Je commençais à bailler et je sentis que la fatigue venait de plus en plus alors j 'ouvris la fenêtre car il faisait une énorme chaleur dans cette chambre qui est tellement … petit -_-'' ' . Je m' allonge dans mon lit et ferma mes yeux pour être dans un profond sommeil.

* Fin Narrateur Alice*

* Narrateur Externe*

Pas loin, dans un endroit enneigé et montagneux, on y voit des chalets et une station de ski, un garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui avait la peau très pale et les yeux d 'un bleu océan, ce garçon était d'une beauté incomparable. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir toute la joie des enfants un jour de neige. Grâce a lui, la joie de l 'hiver se faisait ressentir. Cette homme ... nommé Jack Frost. A chaque fois qu' il veut s'amuser, il survole le vaste monde, avec le vent glacial dans ses cheveux. Il s'arrête a bonne altitude... il regarde le ciel, et lui demande de faire tomber la neige pour qu'il accomplisse son rôle de gardien.

Chaque jours qu'il passe sous la neige, on peut y appercevoir les yeux des enfants brillé comme la lune. Ce soir là, la lune brilla de plus en plus, il s'assoit alors sur un toit d'un des chalets, il contempla la lune qui était d' une vraie merveille, des filets de sables dorés apparurent du ciel étoilé, et un passa devant lui, il toucha alors, et sorti un dauphin doré, c'était les rêves, celui qui endort les enfants est le marchand de sable, aussi connu sous le nom de Sab.

Jack: Sab !

Le petit bonhomme apparue à coté de lui, et dis bonsoir d 'un signe de la main . Jack sourit et contempla alors la lune.

Jack : Ta vu c' est une belle soirée.

Sable affirma sa réponse en secouant sa tête de haut en bas, mais d 'un seul coup il s' étonna et pense que l 'homme de la Lune voudrais dire quelque chose à Jack. Il tapota sur l 'épaule de Jack.

Jack : Qu' est ce qui y a Sab .

Sab montra au dessus de sa tête, du sable dorée montrant la lune. Jack fronça les sourcils en se disant « Quoi encore … c' est Pitch ! » et s' envola pour aller prévenir les autres mais Sab le força avec son fouet pour l 'interpeller. Jack tomba en se prenant un gros coup dans le dos et cria à Sab :

Jack : Mais ça va pas !

Jack se redressa et essuie la neige qui était sur son dos, Sab lui bougea la tête de droite à gauche complètement énervé. Jack regarda alors la lune avec inquiétude quand alors une silhouette apparue devant les 2 gardiens. La silhouette était celle d 'un homme un peu âgé (vers 30 ans) habillé d 'un jean gris avec des bretelle et une chemise blanche, il avait les yeux de couleur argenté et les cheveux d 'un brun noir pur. Cette homme était l 'Homme de la Lune, du nom de Manny.

Manny : Jack Frost et Sab, je vous salue mes chers gardiens.

Les 2 gardiens le salue en se mettant a genoux à celui qui les a choisi pour protéger les enfants.

Manny : Jack, peut te lever sil-te-plait, j 'ai une demande à te faire.

Jack leva son visage vers l 'homme de la Lune, il se leva et sera fortement son bâton, Pitch est de retour pensa t-il les sourcils foncés.

Manny : Ne t' inquiète pas Jack, Pitch Black est toujours coincés dans son repaire, la demande que je te propose n' ai pas la mienne, ce soir une adolescente qui habite pas loin d 'ici m' a demandé une aide, elle m' a dit que elle sentait de la solitude et de la tristesse, elle voudrais être avec quelqu' un pour la réconfortez et la rendre heureuse, elle hésitais si tu serais la personne qui pourrais la réconforter.

Jack : Moi mais pourquoi, c' est impossible qu' une adolescente peuvent certainement nous voir.

Manny : Tu dois comprendre Jack Frost.

Manny disparu ce qui laissa un Jack se posant des milliers de questions... Il regarda alors Sab qui lui le faisant signe qu' il peut le faire. Il sentit que le vent allai l 'emmener à celle qui demande de l 'aide. Il commença alors a s' envoler pour demander au vent de lui conduire chez cette fille au cœur triste. Il rigola, il faisait tombé de la neige encore et encore, il reste toujours joyeux.

Il arriva dans la ville historique où habitai l 'adolescente, il regarda alors dans les environs, le vent lui montre alors la direction, quand il vu une fenêtre qui était ouverte, c' est ici.

*Fin du Narrateur Externe*

*Narrateur Jack*

Je regardais l 'intérieur c' était une petite chambre, j' entre pour mieux voir comment elle était. Une armoire blanche, en face du meuble, un lit double … une fille qui à l 'air mon âge dormait paisiblement, je regardai alors et commença a marcher il y avait une commode avec dessus des photos, des posters d 'un homme qui s 'appelai Michael Jackson, ça me dit quelque chose, il y a aussi sur le mur un cadre ancien, c' était un dessin de cette fille, elle s' est représenter elle même souriante, … elle a du talent. J 'ai remarquer qu' à côté de la commode il y avait un carton rempli de matériel, de la peinture, du pastel, … elle doit adorer l 'art. Et puis enfin je pus voir un bureau, des cahiers de cours, des livres, mais ce qui m' intriguai c' était un petit carnet qui était resté ouvert, je le prends et commença à lire quelque pages, …

« Cher Journal, Je sais que ça faisait longtemps que je n' ai pas écris dessus, j 'ai eu mon brevet avec mention assez bien, et enfin je passe en Seconde. J 'ai eu des choses horribles avant de passer l 'examen, je me suis fait harcelé moralement par (Nda : Je n' ai pas le droit de dire le nom sinon je me fais pété la gueule par la personne qui ne doit pas avoir son nom marqué dessus) et son gang , on m' a dit des choses affreuses et choquantes, du mal sur ma sœur qui a discuter avec (Nda : le nom de celui qui veut pas) que ça cesse, à la fin d 'une séance de sport, son gang m' ont arrêté et m' ont aspergés de produit à carreaux et pourtant j 'ai crié pour que la prof m' entende elle n' a pas entendu et elle était de dos. Je suis rentré en pleurant de cachette mon père m' a vu une larme coulé de ma joue, je leur ai raconté la scène, ils étaient sous le choc et se sont énervés envers ceux qui m' ont fais ça, le directeur les a convoqués, et si allait recommencer se serai directement la gendarmerie pour porter plainte. Ils ont rien dit mais quand je suis parti à la fin du cour de l 'aprèm je les ai entendus dire en me regardant méchament « Vas chialer connasse », j 'ai le cœur brisé depuis tout ces malheurs, mes amies me manquent, j 'espère que j 'aurai un p' tit copain au lycée, qui soit pas comme (Nda : le nom de celui qui veut pas), un gars sans cœur. … »

« Cher Journal, Ce soir j 'ai demandé à la Lune que je voudrais qu' une personne soit toujours là pour me réconforter, en ce moment je suis toujours seule, je vis que de la solitude, j 'attendrai cette personne demain c'est sur, et cette personne se sera Jack Frost, enfin si il le voudra. … »

J 'était sous le choque quand j 'ai lu ce qu' elle avait eu, du harcèlement morale, cœur brisée, amour difficile, solitude, la pauvre ça doit être dur pour elle, je me suis retourner pour regarder son visage endormis, elle a des cheveux bruns comme j 'avais moi avant de devenir le vrai Jack Frost, mais elle s' est un peu plus foncée, elle a joli forme de visage. Elle pense qu' elle doit être moins belles par rapport aux autres filles, non elle est mieux. Elle a un sourire triste, les pages de son carnet montrant ces souffrances, c' est ce qui montre bien qu' elle a besoin de moi. J 'ai posé son carnet qui en faite était son journal intime sur son bureau, je regarda alors de nouveau son visage, il faut pas que je la laisse comme ça. Je posa alors mon bâton à coté de sa commode, je ferma alors la fenêtre pour pas qu' elle tombe malade, pourtant elle n' a pas l 'air d 'avoir froid, elle dois avoir l 'habitude. Je m' allongea à coté d 'elle et commença à m' endormir.

*Fin Narrateur Jack*

*Narrateur Alice*

Wah c' était un drôle de rêve, au début c' était un cauchemar et après ça ce passai mieux, je redressa alors mon dos, leva les bras et je commença alors a m' étirer avec un doux sourire. Je me laissa tombé dans mon lit et je me mis alors sur le coté, j 'ai une envie c' est de lever une de mes paupières. Je commença a en ouvrir une, ma vue devenais trouble, … c'est bizarre mon mur il est pas blanc et bleu. J 'ouvris alors la 2ème paupière et là ma vue est devenu net, mes yeux s' agrandissaient …

Moi : Oh mon … Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

A Suivre ...


	2. Un réveil très surprise

**Chapitre 2 : Un réveil très … Surprise !**

*Narrateur Alice*

Wah c' était un drôle de rêve, au début c' était un cauchemar et après ça ce passai mieux, je redressa alors mon dos, leva les bras et je commença alors a m' étirer avec un doux sourire. Je me laissa tombé dans mon lit et je me mis alors sur le coté, j 'ai une envie c' est de lever une de mes paupières. Je commença a en ouvrir une, ma vue devenais trouble, … c'est bizarre mon mur il est pas blanc et bleu. J 'ouvris alors la 2ème paupière et là ma vue est devenu net, mes yeux s' agrandissaient …

Moi : Oh mon … Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Un garçon aux cheveux blancs, à la peau morte, habillé d 'un sweat bleu avec quelques structures de glace dessus, un pantalon marron avec des lacets aux chevilles mais surtout qu' il est pied nu, il dort profondément, allongé dans mon lit ... quoi ! Je tombas de mon lit, jusqu' a ce que je me prends un gros coup dans le dos, aie je me releva avec force, je regarda partout dans ma chambre pour le réveiller avec quelque chose, … je trouve un bâton avec un simple crochet, on aurait dis un bâton de berger, il était posé sur ma commode, je le pris mais je frissonnas quand je le pris de mes propres mains (Nda : oui je rajoute les citations débiles ù_ù) il y a du givre dessus, tant mieux au lieu d 'admirer je veux savoir comment et pourquoi ce mec est là ! Je m' avança avec crainte, je le tapota doucement, il commença a bouger doucement sa tête, ses sourcils se fronça, … Puis un éclair me frappa, je le donnas plusieurs coup de bâton, jusqu' a qu' il se réveilla brusquement.

? : Eh mais arrête *se prends un coup* aie …

Il ouvris ses yeux, elle sont de couleurs d 'un bleu magnifique comme l 'océan... Mais qu' est ce que je dis moi, je recula avec une énorme trouille tant mieux que j 'avais le bâton entre mes mains. Quelque chose m' arrêta mes pas, ma porte, je pouvais rien faire. Il se leva et me regarda avec étonnement, il doit faire mon âge, il est grand, …, mais merde je veux pas qu' il m' agresse . ! Il s' avança doucement, je ferma alors mes yeux j 'ai peur …

*Fin Narrateur Alice*

*Narrateur ?*

Mince je lui fait peur, je vais essayer de la convaincre.

Moi : Eh je te veux aucun de mal, pourquoi tu as peur.

Alice : Qui est tu ? Et Qu' est ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Moi : Calme toi, tu me rends mon bâton et je te dirais qui je suis.

Alice : Non, tu me le dis d 'abord et je te rendrais

Je soupira, j 'ouvris alors la bouche pour répondre mais elle repris alors la parole, en rouvrant ses yeux noisettes foncées, elle croisa alors mon regard, mais avec hésitation.

Alice : Tu … tu … est … Jack Frost ?

J'acquis sa réponse en hochant de la tête, elle abaissa alors mon bâton et écarquilla les yeux.

Alice : C 'est impossible je dois rêver.

*Fin Narrateur Jack*

*Narrateur Alice*

Je regardas alors le sol en me posant des milliers de questions dans ma tête, une légende chez moi (Nda : oh le titre de la fic xD *ok je sors*), par où il est rentré ? Qu' est ce j 'ai pu faire bien hier soir, … , une nuit de pleine lune, une prière, une demande, la fenêtre ouverte et enfin Jack Frost, je pus alors re – entendre sa voix

Jack : Non, tu ne rêve pas.

Je ferma alors mes paupières et fronça les sourcils, ma peur s' était estompé (Nda : ouah c'est la première fois que je l'utilise *bon ok je me casse*), alors voilà pourquoi il est là, je rouvris alors mes yeux pour regarder son bâton, le givre commençais déjà à fondre dans ma main, je ne sentis aucun picotement parce que moi et le froid de l 'hiver sa ne me fais rien.

Je leva alors mes yeux avec une vrai timidité, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, de la patience, j'ai vite compris qu'il voulais son bâton. J 'hésitais si il fallait que je lui rende, je lui tendu alors cette objet qu 'il lui appartient, il l 'a pris et me fît un petit « merci ». Quelque seconde passèrent et là bim j 'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle à manger, je la refermas le laissant étonner par ce geste. J 'ai un don pour voir les esprits, mais sa existe pas ça! Je courus alors vers ma salle de bain pour me rafraîchir les neurones (Nda : c' est une expression), bon oki réfléchissons, j 'ai prier à la lune que je ne sois pas tout seule, je tombe sur Jack Frost et me voilà toute en panique … Rah la barbe, j 'ai une idée.

*Fin Narrateur Alice*

*Narrateur Externe*

Jack : Bah dit donc j 'aurai pas du la mettre dans cette état :/

La porte s' ouvrit faisant entrer le visage tout timide de l 'adolescente, elle avait un doute que son idée soit foutu. L' esprit haussa un sourcil

Alice : Bon j 'ai mal agit je sais, mais je vais essayer de te faire ample connaissance d 'accord ? Je vais ni t 'assommer ni te foutre dehors.

Jack : Ok, je te fais confiance.

La jeune fille s' étonna pas pour ce qu' il a dis mais juste parce que elle n' a pas envie de rester en pyjama devant un garçon qu' elle ne connaît pas à par sa légende, très gêné d 'être en débardeur et un mini short, elle referma encore la porte et cette fois si ça rends le garçon perdu et laissé. L' adolescente retourne dans la salle de bain pour trouver quelques vêtements à elle ayant déjà fini d 'être sec, elle verrouilla la porte de salle de bain pour pas qu 'on la déranger ou encore pour la retrouver carrément nu. Du côté du garçon, il rouvrit la porte de la chambre pour découvrir une salle à manger mais pas que ça, l 'entrée de l 'appartement, il y avait à côté de lui, une autre chambre, il tourna alors son regard vers cette salle à manger, au milieu une grande table avec une nappe bien décoré, des chaises rangés à leur place, on pouvait mettre au moins 6 personnes, un bureau était à sa droite et quelques aquariums avec de magnifiques petits poissons exotiques qui était disposer un peu partout, une télé se situe juste à côté du jeune garçon. Il observa alors toute la pièce, puis tourna la tête vers un aquarium, les poissons se sont vite cachés derrière les plantes, ils ont cru voir un fantôme.

*Fin Narrateur Externe*

*Narrateur Alice*

Quand j'ai fini de m'habiller et d'enlever tout le gros stress que j'avais, j'ai ouvert la porte, le soleil brillais doucement et il éclairais magnifiquement la cuisine (NDA : Eh oui je rajoute des phrases moches). Je jette alors un coup d' œil dans la salle à manger, il était là entrain de regarder les scalaires, les pauvres ils ont eu peur. J'ai marché doucement vers lui pour vraiment et cette fois entamer une vraie conversation pour ne pas gâcher la fête.

Moi : C'est normal qu'ils se cachent, ils n'ont pas l'habitude avec quelqu'un qui ne connaisse pas, mais après ils ne le feront plus, ils seront là à te regarder.

J'ai regardé mes p'tits poissons avec un petit sourire, je les trouves trop mignons, quelque uns sortent de leur cachette et s'approchent timidement.

Jack : Ils sont vraiment petits.

Moi : Ils sont nés il y a quelques semaines, ça va faire environ un mois je pense.*soupire* Je suis désolé d'avoir agi bêtement, j'étais devenu folle au moment où je t'ai surpris.

Jack : ù_ù oh non c'est pas grave, je suis pas entré par effraction, c'est juste que …

Moi : tu es venue pour la demande que j'ai fait

Jack : ouais …

Moi : *va dans ma chambre* mais en tout cas t'es le bienvenue, je m'appelle Alice Weatherhood, tu peux m'appeler Al' c'est comme tu veux.

*Fin de Narrateur Alice*

*Narrateur Jack*

Enfin je peux maintenant la faire connaissance, déjà elle est d'une vrai gentillesse, très aimable après le reste je veux bien le découvrir. Je l'a vois fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre, ce qui m'étonna donc.

Moi : Mais pourquoi tu l'as fermé ?

Alice : Il fallait bien que je le fasse, ma mère va encore dire qu'il fait trop froid dans ma chambre alors que *hausse les épaules* je ressens rien du tout, elle dit que c'est une vraie chambre froide. *ricane* *regarde dehors* oh mince les voilà ! Cache toi dans mon armoire.

Moi : Quoi ?!

Elle m'attrape au plus vite et me fout carrément dedans comme une vielle chaussette dedans , je me suis presque retrouvé carrément dans le noir.

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fais, pourquoi t'as fait eh mais ouvre.

Alice : *ouvre une des portes* Chut ! Tais toi et arrête de gesticuler, reste tranquille quand il sera 14h ok

Moi : Mais -.

Elle a fermé aaah zut.

*Fin Narrateur Jack*

*Narrateur Externe*

Vers 13h45 :

La jeune adolescente était tranquillement sur sa tablette, elle était sur son lit couché sur le ventre, les deux chevilles en l'air. Quand à l'esprit de l'hiver, il attendait qu'elle lui ouvre mais se rend compte que l'armoire n'était pas totalement fermé, il poussa l'une des portes pour observer , il ne voyait que l'adolescente jusqu'à que celle ci le remarque et fit le geste de rien dire, quand soudain …

Alice : Oh attends maman je vais les ranger merci *sourire forcé mais génant*

Mère d'Alice : D'accord ne les pas en bordel comme tes tee shirts

Alice : Oui mam' ^^''

Mère d'Alice : On va te laisser, à ce soir et bonne journée.

Alice : À ce soir.

Elle prit ces jeans propres et ses parents sortent alors de l'appartement, ce qui fit souffler la jeune fille.

Alice : Enfin, tu peux sortir la voie est libre.

Jack : *pousse une des portes* Super mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Alice : Pour pas qu'ils te remarquent

Jack : Je suis un esprit ils ne peuvent pas me voir c'est des adultes, ils ne croient pas aux légendes.

Alice : Ah oui j'ai complètement oublié que tu l'étais, bon moi faut que je range ça et que je fasse mes devoirs, j'ai plein de trucs à faire pour le lycée.

Jack : *rigole* Étudiante ?

Alice : Ouais mais c'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois.

Elle rangea ces jeans propres que lui as confié sa mère et va sur son bureau pour faire ses devoirs, elle remarque que son journal intime était resté ouvert.

Alice : *pense* O.O mince il sait tous

Jack : Tout va bien ?

Alice : Ouais ouais ^^''

Jack : Ok désolé si je dois partir j'ai de la neige à faire tomber dans les environs

Alice : Salut

Il ouvra la fenêtre et parti, laissant l'adolescente chercher dans ses pensées.

*Fin Narrateur Externe*

*Narrateur Alice*

Moi : Oh la vache mais quelle idiote je suis.

Je ferme mon journal intime et regarde alors dehors une belle journée de soleil mais aussi un p'tit peu de fraîcheur l 'était la depuis quelque jours, on n' est qu' en automne pour l 'instant, mais déjà je viens de rencontrer le vrai Jack Frost, la légende de l 'hiver, pourquoi est ce que je peux le voir, toute petite j 'ai cru au lapin de pâques, la fée des dents et le père noël qu' étaient bien mensongère, … L 'hiver, le froid, le givre, la neige … La Neige, cette chose que j 'apprécie le plus plein de gens détestent ça sauf les enfants, des fois j 'avais détesté après ce que j 'ai eu à l 'école primaire,

(Nda : Y avait que des sales petits c-

Jack : Pas de gros mots

Nda : Mais pourquoi t' es là, va bosser !)

je me prenais des sales coups de la part des sales gosses qui me choisissaient comme leur jouet préféré, puis après tout allait mieux, j' étais toujours fasciné puis on me le disait souvent quand j 'avais pleins de flocons de neige que j 'était très mignonne mais surtout que les gens s' étonnent que je n' ai pas froid, ça m' a jamais dérangé... Bon au boulot.

2 heures plus tard :

Après tout le travail acharné qui a été prévu, je suis sorti m' acheter de quoi grignoter pour quatre heures (Nda : O_o Quoi ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j' ai bien le droit de gouter à quatre heures), enfin arriver chez moi, je m' installe pour manger devant la fenêtre pour regarder les gens qui se promènent dans la ville et quand soudain …

? : Coucou :D

Moi : Aaaaaaaaah *tombe par terre* .

? : Est ce que ça va ?

Moi : Jack, j 'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Jack : xD

Moi : Mais c 'est pas drôle voyons.

Jack : *se retient de rire* Ok ok je le referai plus.

À suivre ...


	3. Routine & Amitié (Partie 1)

Eh je l'avais bien dit que je le publierais :P bref merci à l'avis de Mirage (du blog Croire-en-vous) et de Little Sayuri, et de mes amies :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D ou pas bref bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Routine & Amitié (Partie 1)**

***Narrateur externe***

1 semaine plus tard après l 'arrivé de l 'esprit de l' 'hiver chez notre Alice Weatherhood, depuis ce temps ils ont pu se faire connaissance enfin pas beaucoup selon le travail qui occupe chacun, la neige à faire tomber et les devoirs acharnées des professeurs d 'école. Bref passons, un matin où la ville était un peu calme et les gens se promenaient et allais faire des achats. Dans la chambre de l 'adolescent, c' était le silence totale, Jack & Alice dormaient paisiblement et faisaient chacun des rêves différents surtout que des mots sortaient de leur bouche.

Jack : Non rendez moi mon nounours en peluche ...

Alice : Je suis plus forte que vous … Ah ! … Et je suis la meilleure du monde.

Jack : Mais euh sil vous plaît …

Alice : Je vous ai tous niquer ha ha ha . xD

Le bras de Jack bougea et se posa sur l 'abdomen d 'Alice, jusqu' à que celle ci se réveille et regarde sur le côté où Jack dormait, elle se met alors à crier et cette fois, elle failli faire une chute mais par chance il était sorti de ses rêves brutalement et attrape les poignets de l 'adolescente.

Alice & Jack : *soupirent* Dieu sois loué.

Ils enlevèrent leurs mains et se regardèrent timidement, durant quelques secondes l 'adolescente détourna le regard bleu de l 'esprit de l 'hiver.

Alice : Faudra un jour que j 'ai l 'habitude ^^'' *ricane* bon bah je vais aller faire le p'tit dej '

La jeune fille se leva du lit et sort de la chambre en s' étirant les bras, l ''esprit observa alors par la fenêtre le magnifique temps qu' il faisait et il sursauta quand elle l 'appela.

Alice : *au loin* Tu veux quoi ?!

Jack : C 'est toi qui choisi.

Alice : Ok !

*** Fin du Narrateur Externe***

*** Narrateur Alice***

Après mettre habillé et coiffé, j 'ai demandé à Jack si il voulait quelque chose mais il a répondu que c' est moi qui choisi, j 'ai eu alors ma petite idée, j 'ai le choix de faire un petit déjeuner digne que je faisais en Picardie. Je repensais à tous ce qu'il y avait : jus d'orange, biscuits, bol de lait, café, thé … Ouais bon je vais pas tout faire en même temps, je vais direction la salle à manger pour sortir de la vaisselle dans le placard et au fond je vois des spéculoos … oh super ça va aller avec. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jack sortir de la chambre en baillant ça ma fait un peu grimacé en le voyant comme ça.

Moi : Encore Fatigué ?

Jack : Ouais.

Il s'assoit à l'une des chaises de la table, croise les bras et pose sa tête dessus, complètement fatigué. Je retourne dans la cuisine préparer tout ce qui a et à les disposer sur un plateau. Le plateau remplis, une chose me tracassait quand j'arrêtais pas de faire des allés retours, j'ai remarqué que à la fenêtre, mes fleurs avait éclos, en pleine automne ? … J'observe alors pour vérifier, et oui j'avais raison, j'ouvre alors la fenêtre et en cueille quelques unes, ça me servira de déco. Je porte le plateau et je le dépose sur la table, je regarde Jack encore endormi, qu'est ce qui peut être mignon avec son petit air innocent sur son visage … Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? … Non, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon comme ça, je le réveille en lui remuant ses beaux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Il lève doucement la tête vers moi et se frotte les yeux et il s'étire un bon coup.

Jack : Je pense que Sab' a trop dosé.

Moi : Sab ? … Ah oui *claque des doigts* tu veux parler du marchand de sable ?

Jack : Exactement

Moi : C'est vrai en plus je crois bien en lui grâce à l'expression

Jack : *grand sourire* Tu crois en lui ?

Moi : Bien sûr que oui gros béta

Jack : Mais alors comment tu as cru en moi ?

Moi : Euh je sais pas trop

Jack : roooh allez t'as pas une mémoire de poisson rouge quand même

Moi : Bah non

Jack : Alors raconte le moi

Il prends alors un spéculoos et le croque, il me regarde complètement curieux par cette histoire, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et me mord la lèvre inférieure, j'échappe un « d'accord », je réfléchis et soufflais un coup pour enfin m'exprimer.

***Flash-Back***

J 'étais à la bibliothèque avec une amie qui justement cherchais un livre qui lui intéresserait, on passe plusieurs étagères et je regarde d ' un coin de l 'œil des vieux bouquins qui parlaient de légendes, je me suis donc arrêté laissant mon amie continué dans son chemin et j 'en pris un au hasard et je me met à feuilleter les pages jusqu'à que je tombe sur l'histoire de l'Homme de la Lune, et pleins d'autres dont certains que je connais déjà et puis je suis tombé sur la tienne … Au début j' était très étonné, ça me disait rien qui vaille, je continuais alors ma lecture, on raconte que il y a eu plusieurs versions dans l'histoire, les œuvres littéraires, … et pourtant certains le considèrent comme une légende bien dangereuse qui pouvait glacé toute personne qui lui disait du mal et d'après la toute dernière ce serait un jeune garçon très malin qui ne fait que de s'amuser, de faire de la glace et de la neige. C'est étonnant, pourtant on nous a dis que le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques et la petite souris était faux parce que c'était nos parents qu'ils faisaient, alors pourquoi celui là et puis d'autres ne sont pas remplacés par nos parents ?

? : Jaaaack Froooost

Moi : AAAAAAAH *fait tombé le livre*

Les Gens : Chuuut !

Moi : Désolé ^^'' *ramasse le livre*… Anaïs, tu m'as foutu une sacré trouille

Anaïs : XD J'ai trop adoré ta tête comment ta eu une de ses frousses, tu m'as tué.

Moi : C'est pas drôle, en plus j' était à fond dedans.

Anaïs : Sur Jack Frost hein *smirk = rire jaune O_o ?*

Moi : C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ? pfff *tourne la page*

Moi : Quoi ?! Alors il ressemble à ça la dernière version ?!

Anaïs : *prends le bouquin* Hein ?! Mais comment est ce possible, je croyais que c'était un vieux barbu et qu'on disait « Jaaaaaack Froooost » à chaque fois qu'il faisait froid.

Moi : *reprends le bouquin* Pourtant dans la dernière il dise que ce n'est ça, ils ont changé ça par la citation « Couvrez vous bien sinon Jack Frost va vous mordre le nez »

Anaïs : *étonné* Sérieux ?

Moi : Ouais

Anaïs : *hausse les épaules* Alors chacune sa version … Mais alors pourquoi tu t'intéresse à l'histoire des légendes ?

Moi : Oh comme ça, je choisis toujours un truc au hasard

Anaïs : Ah d'accord.

J'ai fermé le livre et je l'ai remis à sa place, durant quelques secondes j'ai regardé le livre et je repars avec mon amie en quête de son bouquin intéressant.

***Fin du Flash-Back***

Jack : O_O … Moi un vieux barbu ?

Moi : Dis on que il y aurait peut être eu d'autres Jack Frost avant toi

Il reste alors complètement de marbre, est ce que j'ai fais une gaffe ?

Moi : Euh ça va ? *claque des doigts*

Jack : *revient à la réalité* hein ?

Je me mets à m'éclater de rire en voyant ça tête, franchement ce mec est super.

Moi : Laisse tombé ce que j'ai dis de toute façon la meilleure version c'est toi

Jack : *sourire* c'est vrai ?

Moi : Bah oui gros bêta

Bref durant toute la matinée on a parlé un peu de tout et de rien, j'étais tellement contente de savoir des choses sur lui, il m'a raconté des tas de trucs, l'histoire où il a refusé d'être un gardien, de son meilleur ami, Jamie (le tout premier enfant à croire en lui). Quant à moi, j'ai parlé des études que je suis en train de faire, de mes amis, ma région natale et pleins de trucs. Après le petit déjeuner, il est parti direction les montagnes et puis moi je suis mise en mode réflexion pendant des heures et des heures.

Vers 18h de l 'après midi :

Roh la la, ça fait plus de 4 heures que je tourne en rond sur ma chaise de bureau pour trouver un truc à faire, c'est chiant ça … J'ai des tas de questions qui me passe par la tête mais aussi qui me tracasse, pourquoi Jack dort toujours avec son sweat pendant la nuit … Est ce que j 'ai pas par hasard un ou deux t-shirts trop grands ? J 'espère qu' ils font au moins sa taille …

Toc Toc Toc

Oh non priez que ça soit pas l 'autre voisine qui veux emprunter de la farine

? : Alice !

Alors que j 'allais vers la porte, je tourne la tête à ma fenêtre de chambre et je vois Jack qui m' attendais.

Moi : Hein

Au moment où nos regards se sont croisés, mes pensées se sont vites disparues, me laissant complètement laisser par ces … yeux bleus magnifiques *^*.

***Fin du Narrateur Alice***

***Narrateur Externe***

Jack : Bah alors t' as perdu la langue ?

Alice : Euh …

La jeune fille se met à rougir jusqu' à devenir à rouge écarlate, elle remue alors la tête pour chasser ses rougeurs, elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits lorsque Jack s' approcha de plus en plus d 'elle.

Jack : Je suis sûr que tu l 'as perdu ? Je vais quand même vérifier

Alice : Non non je t 'assure.

Elle se met à reculer de peur qu' il puisse la chatouiller (Nda : Dsl c'est ma fannou qui a trouvé cette phrase O_O)

Jack : *hausse un sourcil amusé par sa réaction* Tu croyais que j'allais te manger

Alice : Nan pas du tout j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées ... idiotes .

La brune se met à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, et regarde ailleurs pour éviter une énième fois son regard océan, mais ses joues deviennent bien rose

Alice : Disons que j'ai un faible pour les garçons aux yeux bleus voila

Jack : Ah :O *blague* alors je ferais mieux de partir

Alice : Oh non t'inquiètes je suis même pas amoureuse de toi pour l'instant je préfère qu'on soit amis bon après faut voir ça dépend de notre destin c'est tout

Jack : Ouais je suis d'accord moi aussi

Alice : ça me rassure … de toute façon je n' ai pas très envie d 'être amoureuse, j 'ai eu déjà assez de problèmes comme ça alors j 'évite.

L' adolescente s' assoit sur son lit et pose sa tête sur ses mains, le visage triste, l 'esprit a alors perdu son sourire, et s' installe juste à côté d 'elle.

Jack : T 'inquiète pas je suis là

Elle le regarde avec étonnement jusqu' à qu' un sourire de gentillesse apparaissent.

Alice : Au moins j 'ai quand même quelqu' un pour qui compté … Et puis tu sais t 'es pas obliger de passer la journée ou la nuit chez moi.

Jack : Oh non pas du tout, c' est super sympas ici .

Alice : Squatteur va.

Jack : Oui je sais :P

Alice : *ricane* idiot, imbécile, crétin, ...

Il était sur le point de la chatouiller à cause des propos amusantes de la brune quand d'un coup une sonnerie de téléphone se fît.

Alice: Tiens ça fait un bail *se lève* Mister Freeze :P

Jack : Eh !

Alice : XD *prends le téléphone* Allô ? … Ah M'man … Ouais ça va … Vous allez où ?!

Jack se leva le regard inquisiteur (Nda : Je crois qu'y a une faute dans c'te mot è_é), la brune baissa la tête et s'assoit sur l'une des chaises, son visage était caché par les cheveux longs et bouclés de l'adolescente, celui ci ne pouvait pas distingué son émotion.

Alice : Ça me dis rien … Ah ouais quand même … T'inquiètes pas je tiendrais le coup … Oui m'man tout ira bien je sais comment me débrouiller … ça passeras vite une semaine … hum … ah ok … D'accord à toute suite *raccroche*.

Jack : Alors ?

Alice : Voyage d'affaire dans l'autre bout de la France

Jack : Aie :/

Alice : Ouais comme tu le dis, ils arrivent dans 10 minutes pour allez faire leurs valises et dirent au revoir.

Jack : C'est dure d'être seul sans tes parents ?

Alice : Un peu.

Jack : Moi je dirais plus qu'un peu.

Celle ci s'étonna en voyant le regard sérieux de l'esprit, elle avait menti dans ses paroles et elle se sent vraiment très mal quand personne n'est là, elle baissa la tête voulant évité ses yeux bleus glacés, il avait belle et bien raison, avant qu'elle demande à la lune, la solitude était toujours avec elle.

Jack : Désoler de t'avoir mis dans cette état

Alice : … *lève la tête* Oh non pas du tout j'aurai pas du te mentir … à chaque fois que quelqu'un remarque que je fais erreur j'ai l'impression qu'on me met un poignard dans le dos … Je m'en veux donc c'est de ma faute.

Jack : Non même pas … moi j'ai vécu trois siècles de solitude et de souffrances, donc je sais que c'est aussi dure pour toi de toute façon t'es plus seule désormais.

L'adolescente sauta dans les bras de l'esprit, il devient complètement interloqués par le geste de la brune, durant quelque secondes d'hésitation il resserra son emprise.

Dling *bruit d'un trousseau de clé*

Alice : Oh déjà

Elle sort des bras de l'adolescent et remet quelques mèches de ses cheveux à leur place, elle se met devant la porte comme un enfant sage, Jack avait envie de rigoler mais surtout de ce moquer d'elle, les parents entrent dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de courses.

Après les au revoir des parents, le rangement et puis le repas tout simple fait par la brune, celle ci est assise sur son lit en train de lire un roman, elle attendait l'esprit de l'hiver qui encore était parti distribué de la neige quelque part, ça faisait plus de deux heures et elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

Vers 23 heures :

Jack arriva devant la fenêtre entre ouverte de sa chambre, en y entrant il remarque qu'elle n'était pas ici, il a regardé dans la salle à manger rien, pas une lumière, il retourna dans la chambre et cette fois il aperçois sur le bureau un bout de papier écrit et posé sur deux t-shirts aux motifs clichés de la ville New York (Nda : c'est des t-shirts de mecs ù_ù vous inquiétez pas) , pliés avec soin. Celui ci prit la feuille et lit :

« Jack,

Je dors dans la chambre d'à côté, je te prête deux t-shirts que j'ai et qui sont trop grands pour moi, normalement ils doivent être à ta taille et bref je te laisse mon lit et je te souhaite bonne nuit

~ Alice ~ »

Il avait l'air complètement choqué et pourtant depuis que ses parents sont partis elle ne disait pas plus rien même pas un mot ; il enleva alors son sweat et met l'un des hauts prêtés, il était ni trop petit ni trop grand, juste à sa taille, Il part alors se coucher.

Pendant la nuit :

Alice n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se mets sans arrêt du côté gauche et du côté droit pour réussir. Elle regarde alors le réveil qui indique 3:26, elle soupira.

*bruit d'une porte qui grince*

L'adolescente n'osant pas se retourner pour voir qui était l'inconnu, elle se met à trembler de peur, est ce un cambrioleur, un clandestin, un tueur en série ou Jack ? Sa respiration devient alors très forte, les yeux restent alors fermés et son cœur s'accélère de plus en plus vite. Et une main se posa sur son épaule et c'est ainsi que …

Alice : AAAAAAAAAHHHHH

À Suivre ...

* * *

Oooh Yes hihiihiihiihi xD enfin un chapitre de fait ! Finalement il a quand même dépasser la moitié mais c'est pas grand chose malgré que j ' ai eu du mal à faire le milieu et quand à la fin « Just Epic » je sais pas comment j 'ai imaginé ça x)

Alors il vous as plu ? :P

Qui est l'inconnu ?

Est ce qu'Alice va reparler avec Jack ?

Ah Ah :D à vos avis mes cocos :P

Si vous voulez voir le chapitre avec les images c'est la : une-legende-chez-moi-chapitre-3-routine-amitie-partie-1-a108903278


End file.
